


Baby q

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Baby q [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Jim babysitting, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trope Bingo Round 2, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim owes Q a favor. He didn't expect it to end in babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby q

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: kidfic.

The baby was the most rolly-polly little guy that Jim had ever seen in his life. He was super-adorable with chubby little arms, legs, cheeks and wearing the smallest Starfleet uniform (in command gold, of course) that Jim had ever seen. Jim was charmed by how he was just so animated, looking around the room with bright eyes and making these cute inquiring noises at the sight of everything. Jim had been helpless to resist when the baby had been dropped into his arms, although he tried to protest as soon as the cuteness stopped melting his brain into a puddle. He'd been ruthlessly ignored.

Now the baby kept grabbing at Jim's shirt, or his hair or ear. Hell, the little guy even tried to eat Jim's nose, which had made Jim laugh --not giggle-- until he'd pried the gummy mouth off him. It was a good thing the baby wasn't teething yet, otherwise that would have hurt instead of just leaving him feeling damp.

“So, you'll keep an eye on him for me?” asked Q.

Jim hadn't even known that the Q procreated, considering they were all millions of years old, god-like beings, and didn't die. When Starfleet stated that the Enterprise's job was to set out to discover new (and strange) life, they weren't kidding around. Jim looked up at Q, arched his eyebrows and asked, “Why aren't you taking care of him again? Or his mother?”

Q grimaced. “The Continuum is throwing a fit. He's not supposed to exist yet but they can't argue with the fact he needs to exist. That it's better for everyone if he exists now and not later. It's complicated.” Q scowled. “And Q is busy. Anyway, you owe me one, Kirk.”

Jim shifted the baby q to his hip. “And you're willing to let – ah, what did you call me last time – a primate who'd barely figured out to walk upright and still ate its own fleas, to take care of your kid?”

Q scowled and sniffed, derisively. “I was being accurate. And its not like you'll hurt him. You don't have that kind of knowledge or technology.” Q's eyes narrowed dangerously, a tremble of power that echoed oddly in Jim's head as he said darkly, “And I'll _know_ if you try.”

“Right, creepy omniscient powers. Got it,” Jim said, stomping down his nervousness from long habit. “If he's that tough of a kid, why does he need a babysitter?”

Q crossed his arms and raised his nose into the air as he sneered, “Your pea-sized brain wouldn't be able to understand.”

The baby q made happy, gurgling noise and tried grabbing for Jim's hair again, apparently the fascination hadn't worn off yet.

“He's stabilized at this age, until I come back to break the age-lock.” Q said. “Keep him entertained until I'll take care of the Q.”

Q snapped his fingers and vanished. 

“Hey, I didn't say I would – ah, hell,” Jim muttered. He looked down at the baby, who'd given up trying to grab Jim's hair and had settled his head against Jim's shoulder, his sweet brown eyes were looking at him with curiosity and also with what Jim could swear was expectancy. For what, Jim had no clue. “Well, little q, it looks like you're stuck with me for a while.”

All the response Jim got was baby q curling his chubby right fist against a small mouth before he gnawed on it. 

“Hey, you know what I always wanted to test out? If it's really true that women are drawn to men with babies. Want to help me run that experiment? For science?” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tempted to write more of baby!shenanigans mostly because I can so picture McCoy going: “Oh, my god! Who in the nine-hells thought it was a good idea to give you a baby?"


End file.
